DR Ritual
by Gantz Gun
Summary: PokeMario! Deleted Scene One shot. How the Dentes Rhohos Initiation ritual works. Warning! Come with a strong stomach, and be sure to read 'PokeMario by NUTCASE' before reading.


Me: Hello Everyone! This next deleted scene here is an extremely special one and I will always keep it close.

Ace: Why's that Gantz?

Me: I'll tell you Ace. In this scene, we meet a new member of the Dentes Rhohos, and ACTUALLY see, first-hand, how the 'initiation ritual of the Dentes Rhohos' takes place! Which is why I'm seriously starting to worry if you're going to get through this one. After all, you're put off by creepy or traumatizing scenes. And this one will have some violence and blood in it. That's why I put a 'T' rating on it, just in case.

Ace: (Leans forward, and looks me right in the eye.) Gantz… I've been over that hurdle for quite a while.

Me: (Stares unsure.) Are you sure? There was that one scene in NUTCASE's earlier fanfic, Mario Science Theater, you know, Clay's big race with Zombie Wizpig? You were so disturbed; it took a week for you to snap out of your unconscious state. Almost thought, you'd never wake up.

Ace: (Starting to look annoyed.) Gantz do NOT make me have to repeat myself, you know as well as I do that that annoys me beyond relief.

Me: (Shudders fearfully at Ace.) Okay, okay I get it! But, don't blame me if your on a hospital bed again, eye's twitching convulsively.

Wally: (Suddenly enters the conversation.) Heya mates! I just set up the Deleted Scene and it's ready to watch.

Me: Thank you Wally. (Turns to the screen.) Just so you know people this special little work is my masterpiece of Horror! But of course, if you feel, I could do better, don't hesitate to say anything. (I take my seat.) Well, here goes… (Pushes the Play Button.)

* * *

**PokeMario!**

**The DR Ritual**

**

* * *

**

The scene lights up revealing the Team Rocket Fall-Back Spot. As the view shows the inside of the temporary base, we soon see a new door. On the window of it, two phrases are imprinted in bold print.

**Pokemon Enhancing Specialist**

**Head of DR Pokemon Project: Kale**

The view shows the inside of the room, the room is a bland one, nothing on the walls, and the desk in the center of the room is about the only decorative thing seen. The man sitting behind the desk was definitely an imposing figure. He was a man who was around his mid thirties, he wore a black shirt and black pants with red streaks going down the sides. He was none other then Kale, the head of the DR Pokemon project. He stared around the room with a look of pure sadistic glee on his face. After a few seconds of looking, he started to laugh. "Heh, heh… They're making this too easy!!" He said, his voice practically, not literally, dripping with Malice and Venom and a slight Spanish accent. He was definitely an imposing figure both inside and out. "But of course… I have handed these pathetic simpering fools their ultimate victory." He chuckled again. "Little do they realize, that that victory will come with a very steep price."

The door suddenly opens, allowing three new figures inside. Two are unmistakably Team Rocket Grunts, the third figure however is quite different. He is a rather strange creature that looked like a Mongoose standing on its hind legs. It's fur was jet black, with red streaks going across the face to his eyes and mouth. It's sharp teeth were caked with a red liquid that was most recognizably blood. This was a DR Pokemon, a Zangoose to be exact. A Rocket Grunt stepped forward, he saluted Kale, his new higher up, and started to explain. "I'm so sorry to intrude sir, but this Zangoose here, was waiting at your door. When we came by, it insisted we opened the door for it. Should we show him out?"

Kale stared into the cowardly grunt's eyes with his own piercing gaze. The Grunt backed off nervously. "No Need." Kale answered. "He was expected. Now... GET OUT..!" The Grunts stumbled to the door and closed it as soon as they were out. Kale turned to the DR Zangoose before him. "So... Branz... How goes the hunt?"

The DR Zangoose, named Branz, looked up to Kale. What would surprise anyone had they stayed in the room was the fact that he smiled and actually started to talk! "It goes well." He said baring his blood covered teeth. "10 new pokemon have been captured recently. Why the hunt was so easy, one catch practically BEGGED to join our cause."

* * *

_**("Branz's (Pronouned Bronze) voice is similar to Drew from Pokemon Battle Frontier, with a british accent")**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kale turned to Branz, his smile now taking a curious glint. "Oh really? Which ones begged?"

Branz took a second and answered with sadistic glee. "A Gyarados, sir. He certainly has much potential..." Branz suddenly bowed down so low his head touched the floor. "Master."

Kale stared at the Zangoose, "There is no need for that. Especially since we are both equal in rank." He turned to his desk and picked up his name tag. "The Rockets have made me an important figure because of what I can do..." He said... Before He threw the name tag on the floor, shattering it. "Not that formal titles mean anything to me... These pitiful Rockets can keep their titles. The part we play will always surpass goals as small as the Rockets."

Branz lifted himself back up, and stared questionably. Kale's sadistic nature was suddenly made more apparent, Branz shuddered at it. "What we, the Dentes Rhohos are trying to do is surpass the Pitiful Almighty in the Sky in terms of pure power! He never knew how to rule a universe, he was too merciful! That is why the tribe has immortality, Because the almighty is immortal! And soon we will destroy him!!"

Branz smiled gleefully. "So soon we could rule the universe? Sounds bloody brilliant."

Kale smirked. "Indeed..." He turned to Branz again. "And with the help we have behind our attempts, it will soon be possible..."

Kale became quiet again and gave Branz a stern look. "Is the ritual ready for tonight?"

Branz nodded and suddenly smirked again. "Of course... It's ready for you to direct it."

Kale smiled sadistically, a blood lusting look coming onto his face. "Me? Direct such a thing? Aren't you supposed to do it? You're the future leader of the Dentes Rhohos... Why don't YOU do it?" Branz eye's went so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head.

"M-me?!? Sir-are you seriously considering..?" Kale nodded. To anyone watching the next few seconds, it wouldn't have looked like Kale was shoving a disgusting chore upon Branz's shoulders... Quite the contrary... "YES..! I was wondering, when I would accend!" Branz whooped pumping his clawed fist to his side. It would look like a father was giving a child something he would've only HOPED he would get in the far future for his birthday.

Branz turned back to Kale, his sadistic smile wider then it had been before, "Will you be able to witness the ceremony?"

Kale smiled sadistically as well. "Of course. I wouldn't miss my favorite servants first ascending ceremony."

Branz started to look giddy, if for a second, before he once again bowing down low before Kale. "Thank you Master." He got up again and went to the door. "I will not let you down." Branz left at that word.

Kale smiled, mostly at his servants lust to prove himself. "He will definately make a great, Merciless leader."

* * *

... ... 11:50... 

The view now shows a forest clearing in the middle of nowhere and in the dead of night. There is no one inhabiting this space... That is, until a strange figure suddenly walked out from behind the tree's. As he walks, a strange platform appears into the middle of the clearing. The figure steps onto the platform and remains there for a few seconds. After another second, a strange sound comes from nowhere, a sound that resembled a terrifying screeching roar. After another second, more figures come into view of the clearing. Only these figures are carrying torches lit with a bright orange flames. These figures illuminated the new figures, revealing creatures of every shape and size, all having jet black skin, scales, or fur, with red streaks on their faces. Some resembled dinosaurs, others resembled birds, still others represented animals from todays animal kingdom. After a second, every creature holding a torch was releaved of their duty. A strange platform appeared and it appeared to have oil running in its river like system. The creatures placed the torches into the platform and within a second the fire spread to every square inch of the platform, revealing that it encircled the entire clearing, except for one entrance way. Now that the clearing was well lit, the figure on the central platform is revealed as Branz. He sadistic smile was now so big he was baring his bloody teeth.

He lifted his head and stared impatiently to the crowd who instantly quieted down. The crowd then parted like the red sea, allowing another figure to walk to the central platform. The figure is revealed to be Kale, who was still wearing his formal wear, but now had an indian cheif feather headdress on his head. He stepped up to the platform and stood next to Branz. He stared down at Branz, "Are we ready to begin?"

Branz nodded vigorously, lifted his head, and smiled both sadistically and gleefully. "Yes... Let us begin."

He stepped to the edge of the platform and lifted up his clawed hands. He spoke, his voice was big and impressive. **"People of this ancient clan!! We now give you new numbers!! We are ever closer to our goal!!"** Branz shouted. He lowered his head and smiled sadistically at a DR Machamp neaby. **"You there!! Bring forth the first of the ritual!!"** The DR Machamp nodded with a dark sounding voice, and went to the left. As he walked, cages are put into view, there were ten of them in number and each had a random pokemon, these random pokemon were fighting with all their might to escape their cages so they could escape their strange new fate. Since they were intuned with nature they knew that what they were about to go through was a very sick act. The two pokemon that really caught attention however, were the ones that weren't even trying to escape. Their were two of them, in one slightly big cage was a big bird pokemon, a Fearow. The second one was in a very big cage, so big in fact it almost poked the canopy of the clearing. In it was an intimidating pokemon, a Gyarados.

The DR Machamp aproached the cages and suddenly stopped, looking to each cage. It was obvious he was thinking of which one to bring out first. The DR Machamp suddenly approached a cage containing a Blastoise. The Blastoise, seeing it was first, backed to the walls of the cage, as the Machamp opened the cell door. After a small struggle, the Machamp was dragging the Blastoise out of the cage. At first it was kicking and screaming in Poke-language, but seeing as how that wasn't going to work, it suddenly dug it's fingers into the ground trying desperately to escape. As he clawed the ground he screamed in Poke-language to his temporary companions, obviously shouting for help. The other pokemon shouted random things, some were along the lines of 'Be brave good friend!' while the others were, 'HANG ON! We'll save you!!' Any of the ones that said the latter, contined to try and break out of their cages only with more increased vigor. However it didn't matter, it was like their cages were specifically made for them. The Blastoise was dragged to the other side of the platform, and the jailed up pokemon couldn't see him anymore. There were many odd sounds coming from where the Blastoise disappeared, but it was mostly covered up by the roar of the DR Pokemon and the original Dentes Rhohos. The Machamp came back and slowly one by one, the pokemon were dragged to the strange ritual.

After a while, only two pokemon were left. 'Said Pokemon' were the pokemon that never even tried to break out of their cages. Fearow, who had pretty much taken a nonchelant look about it, turned to the Gyarados in the cage next to him.

* * *

**_("For the sake of the fic, I will allow the pokemon here to talk english via Subtitles.")_**

* * *

"Fearow, Fearow, Fearow, Fear..?" The Fearow asked the Gyarados curiously.

* * *

**_(Fearow Subtitles: "So... What are you here for, how did they catch you?")_** **_

* * *

_**

The Gyarados stared down at the Fearow and smiled. "Gyar, Gyar Gyarados?" The Sea Serpent Pokemon answered pompously. "Gyar!! Gyar, dos, Gyarados!"

* * *

**_(Gyarados Subtitles: "Do you seriously think I was captured?" "HAH!! I allowed myself to be caught!")_**

* * *

The Fearow looked so exasperated, it flapped its wings wildly. "FEAR-OW?!?!?!?!?!?!?" It screeched flabergasted. "Fear Fear Fear-ow, ow?!?!?"

* * *

**_(Fearow Subtitles: "SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?" "Do you realize how foolish a choice you made?!?!?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Gyarados looked at the Fearow arrogantly. "Dos Dos Gyara... Gyar, Gyarados!"

* * *

**_("Gyarados Subtitles: "The Choice wasn't foolish... I was promised power, and I'll get it soon enough!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Fearow was about to say something but was cut off by his cage door opened up. The DR Machamp walked in and seized the Fearow making sure to wrap his arms around Fearow's wings, and clamped his fist around Fearow's upper neck making sure it couldn't fight back. With the breath it had left it screamed one thing at the Gyarados. "Fear ow Fear Fear... FEAROW!!!" It shouted as it was carried away.

* * *

**_(Fearow Subtitles: "You'll regret the descision you made... COUNT ON IT!!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Fearow disappeared around the central platform and immediately his screaming was drowned out by the DR Pokemon's roar. The Gyarados started to stiffen up... His turn was coming up next. There were so many things he didn't understand right then. Was the ritual going to hurt? Was it going to short or long? Did he need to worry? After a few minutes the roaring finally stopped. Oh... Shoot... His turn was now... The Machamp came up to the cage and opened the door. He stared up and darkly said a few things in Poke-Language, it was probably something along the lines of "Your turn, serpent..." He made a move to seize him, but the Gyarados growled in Poke-Language, probably saying, "There's no need for that."

The Machamp nodded in understanding, and motioned for him out. The Gyarados nodded and ducked as it made it's way out of the cage and to the central stage of the ritual. The Gyarados looked around to see he was completely surrounded by DR species, Dinosaur and Pokemon alike. Before he could do anymore, there was the snap of someones fingers and the great creature hit the ground with a mighty thud. The DR Monsters roared out loud in celebration. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"** The Gyarados looked up to see Branz, the DR Zangoose, was looking down on him smiling sadistically. What really surprised the Gyarados was the fact that the DR Zangoose now sported yellowish feathers lining the back of his head and his spine. The Sea Serpent Pokemon counted nine feathers in all. The DR Cat Ferret pokemon **_(That's actually Zangoose's Pokemon Species.)_** noticed the Gyarados' stare. "You curious about my new look, Sea Serpent?" He chuckled sadistically. "It is a sign of honor for the Dentes Rhohos Tribe. For every ritual the leader of the tribe performs, a new feather appears in his back. That is the one way to tell the leader of the tribe between his subjects." His smirk suddenly became wider. "But were not here to talk leadership traits, now are we!?!?!?" He lifted his claws up into the air, and started to shout. **"People of this ancient tribe!! I give you our newest member!! A creature of the ocean, and one of the most feared creatures in the world!!!!"** That must've pleased the entire tribe somewhat, because they roared louder. **"Let the ritual begin!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**_("Here comes the really scary part! Terror Time!!")_**

**_

* * *

_**

Branz pointed at some of the nearest Dentes Rhohos and shouted **"You bunch there!! You will be the assisstants!!"** 'Said DR Species' smiled sadistically and roared as loud as they could almost as if allowing the whole night to know they were chosen for such an honor. They approached the giant creature at a certain angle and seemed to prepare themselves for something. The Gyarados stared up curiously at the DR Zangoose. Noticing the stare, he smirked and started to explain. "You see my friend, assisstants are needed for the ritual. As for the ritual itsef, it works in three stages. The first... Begins now..." He signaled to the other Dentes Rhohos species, and with no clear warning they did something no one with an actual conscience would believe... The assisstant DR's suddenly sunk their teeth into the poor Gyarados' skin! The Gyarados roared in agony as the DR's ripped off a chunk of his skin and allowed the blood to flow into a big wooden bowl. As painful tears fell from the Gyarados' eyes, he stared up at Branz, who was enjoying every moment of the scene. "Stage one... Collect sacrifice's blood... Complete and done with." His smile widened exponentially. "Stage two..." He turned to the assisstants. **"Bring the blood hither!!! Stage two begins now!!"** The Assisstants immediately obeyed bringing the blood to Branz, not even bothering to patch up the humongous hole they had left in the Gyarados' skin. As soon as the bowl full of blood was brought before Branz, he suddenly put his hands into it. "Ah... The blood of an innocent. Hehehehehehehehe... Now for the next stage." He suddenly lifted up, what some would call, his index claw and pointed to the sky. **"Great demon the Eternal Darkness!!! We call upon your powers to once more grant us your great power!!! Immortality is ours!!! The Great God will bow down before our almighty power!!! So says we!!! Your spirits of Chaos!! Your ever demonic and faithful servants!!! The DENTES RHOHOS!!!"** And almost immediately a cloud of pure darkness covered the sky making an ominous roar. The originally orange fire, then turned an unearthly dark purple with a light blue tint, and with a final roar a dark purple lightning bolt streaked down from the sky and zapped the bowl of Gyarados blood. **" 'LIGHT'S BANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "**

The Gyarados stared in horror at the sight, growing ever weaker due to blood loss. Once the lightshow was over, Branz picked up the partially chared bowl and brought it over to the Gyarados. "Stage two... Complete..." He smiled sadistically. "Now stage three is a rather simple one..." Branz took a small brush from out of nowhere and stuck it into the bewitched blood. "Bare your teeth serpent." Gyarados did as such, and Branz masterfully coated every tooth with a single swipe of the brush, and finished with another swipe off blood on the monsters face. Gyarados waited for what was to happen next... Nothing happened. The Gyarados stared curiously at Branz, who had picked up the bowl full of blood. "I'm rather pleased to inform you that that was NOT all..." He turned to the Gyarados. "Painting the bewitched blood on one's teeth alone will not transform them... It's makes nothing more then a mark." His smirk widened again. "The TRUE way to transform is to DRINK the bewitched blood, and allow it to take over all bodily functions."

The Gyarados roared out weakly. "GYARADOS?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**_(Gyarados' Subtitles: "SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Branz laughed, beside himself with glee. "You heard... Now drink it!!" Branz said, holding out the bowl. Gyarados was at a loss, he knew painting teeth was involved, but he never thought he would have to do something so... _Disgusting..._ He held his up as high as he could and clamped his mouth shut. There was no way in Heck he was drinking his own blood. Branz growled, "Fine... We'll MAKE you then!!" He pointed to the assisstant DR's **"Tear him to PIECES!!!!!!!!!!"** The DR's did just that, and sank their teeth deep into the Gyarados' hide. The poor pokemon roared in agony, but just as soon as he did, Branz shoved the concoction, bowl and all, down the pokemon's throat... ... ... Then... The Gyarados felt it... Pain so unbearable, that words alone would not be able to describe it. It traveled along his body sending him into pain overdrive. He roared an unbearable roar, into the sky, as the Dentes Rhohos roared just as loudly into the sky, not out of sympathy, but out of celebration. To anyone watching, the Gyarados' skin was transforming! It's skin was turning from a healthy blue scales to a sickly looking jet black. It gave one last roar, as the transformation covered it's head...

There... Sitting in the Gyarados' place was, was a DR Gyarados. It slowly got up, it's invisible bonds no longer holding it. "How do you feel?" It looked down to see Branz smirking like the devil. It growled and then roared a powerful roar. The DR Monsters joined in roaring and celebrating. They were now one step closer to their goal. Soon they would be able to rule the universe... And not even God would be able to stop them.

* * *

Me: Well there we go! You see what I wanted to go for for the Dentes Rhohos was to make a kind of Anti-God enemy. And before you say anything I'm not picturing myself here. I'm Christian and I don't believe god could ever be conquered.

Ace: (Staring at the screen, eyes twitching convulsively.)

Me: (Sweatdrop.) I tried to warn her... (Turns to Auto, who was relatively unaffected. Wally, however, is hiding under his chair, screaming like a little girl every few seconds.) Auto! Can you help Ace to her room please?

Auto: (Rolls his eyes.) Sure, sure, whatever. (Grabs Ace who doesn't budge an inch, and lifts her up on his shoulders, however she was still in the same position she was in while sitting down.)

Me: Oy... (Turns to screen.) Well I hope everyone enjoyed this! (Does a peace sign.) R&R People!!!

Wally: (Screams like a little girl again.)

Me: (Sweatdrops.) Wally, can you do me a favor, and NEVER do that again? That was just disturbing.


End file.
